Talk:Helba
I bet Helba knows everyones real names.--Kite X 20:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) : .. I seriously have to ask, and I'm not trying to flame, but why do you post stuff like this? It's always so.. random and fanboy-ish. - Biccy 20:29, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I really don't know sometimes I read their pages and I just think about stuff like that.--Kite X 20:31, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Just because she's a hacker, that doesn't mean she's omnipotent. Kulaguy 23:58, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I kinda thought she hacked in their computers and looked at their info.--Kite X 00:19, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Yea, because everyone just keeps a file that says "Dur, my name is Akira Whatever and I play So-And-Such Dur Dee Dur!" >_> --AuraTwilight 00:33, 3 March 2007 (UTC) No when you start the game they ask for your real name and then they ask you type a character name.DUHHH jackass--Kite X 01:24, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :And lying or having an alias is a totally unheard of concept in .hack. =O--SicInfit 02:32, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::If CC Corp is incompetent, she probably does (or could) have a fair amount of real-world information about players. After all, they do need to give real information in order to pay for service, though admittedly that information isn't necessarily their own. However, if CC Corp is competent, that information should not be accessible from the network. Even the greatest hacker can't get through an air gap. --Shinsou Wotan 17:03, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Dancing lady Wasn't it said somewhere (wanna say Analysis) that the dancing lady represents all players in The World, and they made her Helba in GIFT as a joke to the fans who thought it was her? -Biccy 17:19, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :I believe so, ask Shinsou or Kuukai. --CRtwenty 18:24, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::A Newtype interview said it represented a player logging in, but I don't think analysis says anything about it. And as far as I know, they've never said anything at all about the GIFT version. - Kuukai2 20:17, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :::I could've sworn they said it was Morganna... EmiHinata 26 April 2007 ::::Where? - Kuukai2 08:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I honestly don't remember, but I remember reading that it was Morganna. EmiHinata 23:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Quarantine "Helba joins Kite's party once the player completes Quarantine at level 99 with a hacked level 93 weapon called 8 Wise Men." That's not true! I played a new copy of Quarantine and Helba was readily available on my party list.Enzeru :Just because you hacked the game, that doesn't mean we should negate what it originally was. Kulaguy 01:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Awww come on it shows her face a lot better.--Cubia X 04:03, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I actually have to agree with Cojin. I like the close up one better. --CRtwenty 15:48, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I thought Helba's first appearance was in .hack//SIGN, or am i wrong? if i am right her first appearance needs to be changed :http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal#First_appearances --Rpg 11:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Player's Gender Its so far unknown if Helba is a Crossplayer(As in Player who plays the opposite gender) or an Actual Female Playing a Female Character and its also unknown if She is played by one person or more than one person Red Komet (talk) 01:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC)